User talk:Lily8763cp
For the close-up gifs. I make the three frames for the plants and I make them as their own picture. I just scale the size of the canvas in Paint to make it where there is no space but the plant. Like this: I use gifmaker.me to import the frames together. Blizzardblade (talk) 03:04, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 03:58, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 15:23, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 03:22, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Dam wordbubble >:( Anyways, Is this proof that the internet is a big scam?: http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=ShroomstagramUser&name2=Lily8763cp Kitty Cat :3 03:26, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Fabulous lily 11:19, November 13, 2015 (UTC)}} Kitty Cat :3 19:38, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 02:35, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 17:16, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 19:25, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 19:33, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 21:46, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Yah I renamed myself again. xD I get tired of usernames very quickly. AWPXML (talk) 21:02, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Rollback 13:26, November 28, 2015 (UTC)}} 14:05, November 28, 2015 (UTC)}} Kitty Cat :3 21:38, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 22:16, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Can you give me your pp.dat from PvZ 2 ? ThanksVebros (talk) 14:57, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 00:37, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh... I'm so Sorry. Thanks. slide12345 Tomb Raiser Zombie Yo, just noticed your separation of the boss and regular version of the Tomb Raider Zombie. Are you planning on making a disambiguation page for them? 20:22, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :I think you misconstrued my message. I'm talking about the creation of a disambiguation page (similar 20 Below Zero) using the template. Since Tomb Raiser Zombie and Tomb Raiser Zombie (PvZ: AS) are from different games, it's customary to have a disambiguation page for them, no? 20:34, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey, do you know any zombies that look like the basic zombie from PvZ2 which holds some sort of shield? Have a nice day! Messy Knuckle (talk) 15:58, December 22, 2015 (UTC)HfEvra DA account }} }} Question Hey, I have a question. In my notifications, I see "X for Admin" or something likewise. When I check out the voting system, it says, mus thave 25 mainspace edits. What is a mainspace edit?Dendaxe (talk) 05:04, February 7, 2016 (UTC) LightAweso Surprised How did you know I was going to visit your user page to see if you had updated your Garden Warfare 2 story? (it says 'Hello Plant Protecter. Welcome to my user page.') Plant Protecter (talk) 05:58, February 20, 2016 (UTC)Plant ProtecterPlant Protecter (talk) 05:58, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi Lily, could you possibly come onto chat, or if you don't want this wiki's chat, Game Creation wiki chat? I would like to talk to you. Coollittlepeashooter (talk) 23:36, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi Lily, just wanted to ask you if you want to talk on chat tomorrow in case you see this. Coollittlepeashooter (talk) 03:00, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Wanna meet on chat again? Coollittlepeashooter (talk) 21:08, February 26, 2016 (UTC) I made some gravestones to use for Heal and Hurt Premium Edition. You dont have to use them, but you can. RIPPowerLily.png|Power Lily RIPSquash.png|Squash RIPTorchwood.png|Torchwood RIPJalapeno.png|Jalapeno RIPChomper.png|Chomper RIPColddragon.png|Cold Snapdragon RIPStrawburst.png|Strawburst RIPCactus.png|Cactus RIPJack.png|Jack RIPGrapeshot.png|Grapeshot RIPShrinkingViolet.png|Shrinking Violet RIPEscapeRoot.png|Escape Root RIPHomingThistle.png|Homing Thistle RIPHurrikale.png|Hurrikale RIPFireshooter.png|Fire Peashooter RIPBloom.png|Blooming Heart RIPLavaGuava.png|Lava Guava RIPGhost.png|Ghost Pepper RIPPeanut.png|Peanut RIPDandy.png|Dandelion RIPElectricBlueberry.png|Electric Blueberry RIPSapfling.png|Sap-fling RIPHypno.png|Hypno-shroom RIPStarfruit.png|Starfruit RIPToadstool.png|Toadstool RIPPotatuhs.png|Sweet Potato RIPSnowPea.png|Snow Pea Source (highlight this becuase it is white): [[User:BF10|'BF10']] [[User talk:BF10|'Orders']] }}} 22:57, March 23, 2016 (UTC)}} 05:31, March 29, 2016 (UTC)}}